virtualben10fandomcom-20200214-history
The Episode
Ahmad: Hey, are you sure about this? Nick and Nova are laying on two stretcher-like beds, in the Interprise. Interspace and Ahmad are standing next to them. Nick: Of course. It's the best we can do. We need to get the Swords. Nova: Wait, the "Swords"?! I thought we're talking about only one. Nick: Actually, there is an entire sword weapons vault. I've read about it in the book. Interspace: Well, you're not the only one to read it. I've read some of it yesterday. So, in order to enter the Dream Realm, we require an electrical shock to the forehead, along with a heart slowdown. This'll cause a coma that can send you into the Dream Realm. Nick: Wait. Maybe it just isn't such a good ide- Ahmad jumps up and shoots electric bolts at Nick and Nova's foreheads. They scream in surprise and Interspace immediately adds two helmets to their heads and attaches their chests to a couple of wires. Ahmad: Huh. Could've been worse. Meanwhile, Nick and Nova appear in a seemingly black endless void. Nova and Nick appear shocked, but suddenly, the blackness disappeared as if it was a passing tunnel. Suddenly, the two appear onto of a floating rock in the middle of a sea of lava. The rock is attached to a continuing line of floating stepping stones. Nova: So, I think we walk past these. Nick: Thought so. The two jump to the next rock and continue jumping. Meanwhile behind the first rock, a black piranha-like blob growls, then bites into some of the rock, angerily eating it off. It then jumps ontop the rock, and roars. Song! Nick and Nova arrive in one floating rock. However, there were no other stepping stones. Nova looks over the rock and finds a stream of water passing by, just next to a stream of lava. The lava and the water just touch and don't seem to show any interaction. Nova: This just isn't logical. Wierd. Nick: (O.F.) You call that wierd? Nova turns around and finds Nick pointing at a floating cow flowing upwards in the air. Nova: Okay. I don't think we've seen enough though. Nick: I guess we should swim down the streams. After all, the stepping stones we came through just disappeared. Nova: Okay. I'll swim down the lava. Nova jumps off the rock and lands in the lava. However, he screams in pain, as the world around him just melts down. He falls down a seemingly endless tunnel and he lands atop a frozen glacier. He looks around, frightened, as he sees that the glacier is floating in the middle of an ocean. Meanwhile, Nick finds that Nova just sunk in the lava. Nick: NOVA!!! NOOO!! He takes a breath, and he calms down. Nick: Alright. Relax. It's only a dream. Nick sees that the lava is now replaced with water. Nick: To infinity and beyond! He jumps off the rock, plummeting towards the water. Suddenly, the water disappears, and Nick sees instead a wide field of spikes. Nick: AHHHHH!!! He snaps his fingers rapidly, but nothing happens. He falls atop one of the spikes. Suddenly, the spikes disapper and Nick is now in a wide meadow of grass. Nick: Hey, this doesn't seem so ba- Voice: YOU ARE A DISGRACE!! Nick turns around rapidly, and sees a gap behind him, where a giant Chronian that strikes resemblance to Eon, stands. Nick's eyes widen in horror. Nick: No... Eon: You are a disgrace to our family, Nick! You deserve death! He opens his mouth and swallows Nick. Nick fulls down a tunnel where he sees multiple scenes of a Cerebrecrustacean. Cerebrecrustacean: You failed me, Nick. All I asked you was to look up to Nova. We see multiple faces appearing around Nick, and they begin chanting in unison. Voices: You failed us, Nick. You failed us, Nick. Nick: NOOO!!!! He screams as he falls to his knees and covers his eyes. Meanwhile, Nova pants heavily as he dips his foot into the water, when suddenly the glacier disappears, and Nova sinks into the water, and he looses his breath, releasing bubbles of air. Meanwhile in a floating rock in the middle of darkness, many pathes lead to it. There is a grey throne in the middle. Two portals are opened showing where Nova and Nick are. A Reeper-like figure with glowing purple eyes stands in front of the throne. He rubs his scythe and grins. Figure: Soon, those two brats will die by the hands of the Night Demon!! Hahahaha! Meanwhile, Nick is still covering his eyes with his hands. Nick: Leave me alone... Let me go... He opens his eyes and finds himself in a cave. Nick: Okay... Calm down... It's just a dream. He looks down in front of him but he hears footsteps. He immediately turns around. He then gasps. Meanwhile, Nova appears in some dark forest. He walks around. Nova: Hello? Anybody here? Nova then bumps into something. He turns his head to look, and the camera shows a yellow ogre. It pans up, and reveals a giant member of Toepick's species. Nova: Woah? Who are you? Member of Topeick's species: Look at my make-up! His face cage opens, and we pan to see Nova's terrified face. He gasps, and his mouth gapes. He takes some steps back in fear and he begins to sweat. Nova: No. No. No. NO!!!! NOO!!!! NOOO!!! His fire turns blue, and blasters appear on his wrists. Epic Nova: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He releases a powerful blue fire wave that tears through the member of Toepick's species, and instantly burns all the trees in sight to ashes. The smoke clears somewhat, Nova is revealed to be kneeling down, laying his face between both of his legs. We can hear him sobbing, and fire tears run down his eyes. Meanwhile, Nick is walking in the cave, when he hears a bang. He immediately turns around and fires a time ray. ____________________________________________________________________________________ This is where you write... ____________________________________________________________________________________ Nova runs up the path and arrives at where the throne is supposed to be. Several different colored swords float by, circuling something in the air, with a glowing white aura around them. Nova smiles and examines the swords. He finds a massive sword with a dark red handing grip, and a flame-like blade at the end of its tip. The blade part of the sword is molten metal. Nova: The Legendary Sword of Sho'la! He jumps and tries to reach the sword, but he is hit with a white energy beam knocking him to the ground. He groans in pain, but then looks up, and sees Night Demon standing before him. Night Demon: Hello, Nova. Nova: Who are you? Night Demon: Just because I allow my victims to know me, I will tell. I am the Night Demon, the phantom of your demise! Hahaha. Meanwhile, Nick falls down and he barely holds on the edge of a pathway. He moans. Nick: Must. Survive. The Dream. Suddenly, Dream Eaters suddenly appear and charge at Nick, attempting to bite him. Nick fires time rays, aging Dream Eaters to dust. Suddenly, several more fly towards Nick, who creates a time barrier under him. He uses it to jump up and land ontop of the pathway. The Dream Eaters fly at Nick, who points his fingertips at them, firing time rays at them. Meanwhile, Nova stands in front of Night Demon. Night Demon: Let me make this easy on you. I am going to put up a challenge. If I win, you and your puny chronian friend will die, but if you win, you two are free to go, and you can take the swords you want. Nova: Pyro Matrix, activate! His fire turns blue and he grows blasters on his wrists. Epic Nova: Epic Nova! He hurls several blue fireballs at Night Demon, who snaps his fingers, and the Earth rises, taking the attack. Night Demon: I still have not stated the rules. You can choose one sword from the vault, and I will choose my own. Its a duel, and you are allowed to use any powers you possess. Epic Nova: I... accept your deal. Night Demon: Good, pick your sword. Night Demon waves his arms, and the swords float towards Epic Nova. Night Demon: Choose wisely. Epic Nova closes his eyes, then opens his eyes. He grabs the Sword of Sho'la from the line. He points it at Night Demon. Night Demon snaps his fingers, and a large double-bladed sword with a golden blade appears in his arms. Night Demon: Alright. On the count of three. Epic Nova: One. Epic Nova envelops his sword in blue fire. Night Demon: Two. Night Demon grins. Epic Nova: Three. Epic Nova and Night Demon stare at each other coldly. Epic Nova/Epic Nova (unison): CHARGE! They charge at each other. Their swords clash together, creating a powerful shockwave that sends Epic Nova flying backwards. Epic Nova propulses himself in the air then flies towards Night Demon, swinging the Sword of Sho'la at Night Demon, hurling an arc of blue fire at him. Night Demon narrows his eyes, and a water wave bursts out of nowhere, as he points the tip of his sword at Epic Nova. A white dream ray is fired from the sword as the water wave flies towards Epic Nova. The water wave tears through the fire arc, and the dream ray hits Epic Nova square in the chest, sending him flying off the floating rock. The water wave follows him and hits him hard. Night Demon takes into the air, flying towards Epic Nova. Nick runs in, firing time rays at a large croud of Dream Eaters. The Dream Eaters keep flying at him. Nick backs towards the sword vault, and bumps into them. He sees the swords and smirks. The Dream Eaters charge rapidly towards him. Nick grabs a sword with a blue handle, and a purple time blade. He swings the sword in the air, hurling a time wave at the Dream Eaters, aging a lot of them to dust. He then smiles and runs in super speed (enhanced by slowing time) towards him, and swiftly stabs the sword into the ground, creating a time shockwave, which ages all the Dream Eaters to dust. Nick takes a breath, and he smiles. He then hangs the sword above his shoulder. Nick: So... Where's Nova? Meanwhile, Epic Nova lands on his feet on a floating rock. He then swings his sword, shooting a fire blast from it. Night Demon flies in, shooting a dream ray from the tip of his sword. The rays deadlock, and create an explosion that launches Epic Nova backwards, off the rock. He lands in the middle of an ocean. Night Demon flies towards him, and rapidly swing his sword. A giant water fist rises from the ground and pummels down towards Epic Nova smashing him several times. Epic Nova's fires cool off, and he reverts into a fire-less Nova. He drops his sword and it sinks down the ocean. Night Demon: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I WWIN! I WIN! I AM VICKTORIOU- We zoom to his face and we hear the sound of stabbing. He gasps and he looks towards his chest, where Nick's sword pierces out of his chest. Behind him, Nick is in the air, holding his sword, which has stabbed Night Demon. Night Demon, underbreath: Cheater. Nick then pulls out the sword, and Night Demon's lifeless body falls into the ocean, immediately sinking to the bottom of the ocean. Suddenly, the world around them melts. In reality, Nick opens his eyes. He gets up, and finds his sword in his hands. He turns to Nova, who has the sword of Sho'la on his chest. The rest of the swords is also on the ground. Nick: Nova! Wake up! We did it! He then gasps. He examines the background, and sees that they are no longer in the Interprise. He runs towards what looks like a windshield and looks out of it, and finds Planet Appoplexia zooming in. He turns and finds Unconscious Ahmad, Interspace and Reo chained to a nearby wall. H sees an Anti-Gravity Projector-less Ulti as a blob on the ground. Nick: Oh no... Meanwhile in a dark room, a light ignites, and Night Demon appears kneeling down. Voice: You have failed. Night Demon looks up and widens his eyes in horror. Night Demon: Master! Appologies! Sincerest Applogies! Night Demon quickly bows down, but he is held up by arms of a shadowy figure. Night Demon looks up. He finds Figure #1 from earlier. Figure #1: You have failed me, Charbel. However, I shall not bestow you with the proper punishment, like I did to Dark Mazeroid. Instead, I'll simply demote you. Night Demon: Thank you, sir! Thank you! Figure #1: However. You have still failed us. Nova might have gained the Legendary Sword, but he is still at a disadvantage. Unfortunately, Sephirath has Nova and his allies captured. We will give them a chance to beat each other up to it. Night Demon nods and closes his eyes. Figure #1: Also, remember, that I, the Dark Essence, rarily show mercy. He turns away and walks off as the light turns off. Be Continued... Nova: Previously on Epic Nova... Nick: We need to get the Swords. Interspace: In order to enter the Dream Realm, we require an electrical shock to the forehead, along with a heart slowdown. This'll cause a coma that can send you into the Dream Realm. Nova: No. No. No. NO!!!! NOO!!!! NOOO!!! His fire turns blue, and blasters appear on his wrists. Epic Nova: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He releases a powerful blue fire wave that tears through the member of Toepick's species, and instantly burns all the trees in sight to ashes. Nova: The Legendary Sword of Sho'la! He jumps and tries to reach the sword, but he is hit with a white energy beam knocking him to the ground. Night Demon: I am going to put up a challenge. If I win, you and your puny chronian friend will die, but if you win, you two are free to go, and you can take the swords you want. Epic Nova: I... accept your deal. Epic Nova's fires cool off, and he reverts into a fire-less Nova. He drops his sword and he sinks down the ocean. Night Demon: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I WWIN! I WIN! I AM VICKTORIOU- We zoom to his face and we hear the sound of stabbing. He gasps and he looks towards his chest, where Nick's sword pierces out of his chest. Behind him, Nick is in the air, holding his sword, which has stabbed Night Demon. Night Demon, underbreath: Cheater. Nick: Nova! Wake up! We did it! He then gasps. He examines the background, and sees that they are no longer in the Interprise. We can see Nick examining the background while we still hear the Figure speaking: Voice (off-screen): Sephirath has Nova and his allies captured. Nick: Oh no... Song! An automatic door slides open, and Nick stares out, holding his sword in hand. He sees an empty hallway, then retreats into the room, the door sliding closed. Inside the room, Nick walks towards Ulti and Interspace. Nick: Hmm... Let's see who's got us. He raises his leg in the air then stomps the ground, releasing a time vibration. He sees a simulation of holograms. Several robots drag in the unconscious members, and throw them inside. Some robots lay Nick and Nova on the bed, then retreat out of the room, which closes behind them. The simulation ends. Nick: Well, we were captured, but that doesn't tell us the identity of our captor. Nick turns to Interspace and fires a time ray at his chains, aging them to dust. He then concentrates and fires a time ray at Interspace. Time speeds up around Inerspace rapidly, and he wakes up, yawning. Interspace: Ouch... Where am I? N-N-Nick? Nick: Nova and I got the swords, but when I woke up, we were here captured. Interspace: They sneaked up on us, and ambushed us. Before we knew it, these robots had us all out cold. Nick: That's exactly what I deduced. Do you know who these robots work for? Interspace: No. Meanwhile in some kind of throne room, a robot walks in and kneels down in front of the throne. Robot: Sir, we have the targets captured. Figure: Good, wait for them to wake up, and when they do, I'll execute them myself. The robot nods and walks off. Figure: I'll prove to you, Nova, that I am the strongest Pyronite alive. He steps into the light, revealing himself to be an Appoplexian with Pyronite skin. Figure: You'll bow down to me, because I'm Sephirath. Meanwhile, Nick is standing in front